


it's you that i've been waiting to find;

by MistyMoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, happy birthday blueberry king !!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoon/pseuds/MistyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best birthday gift you've ever gotten was when he gave a part of himself to you and you gave a part of yourself to him and there was nothing, no one, stopping you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's you that i've been waiting to find;

**Author's Note:**

> its my blueberry son birthday so i finally wrote him lmao have this

The best birthday gift you've ever gotten wasn't a physical one.  
It was the kind of gift that could only be gifted once, the kind of gift that happened in the quiet of the night, when the moon was was no longer there, but neither was the sun, when there was no one else to steal it from you, when you could be sure that it was for you and only you.  
It was the kind of gift that would be a part of you forever.  
The best birthday gift you've ever gotten was when he gave a part of himself to you and you gave a part of yourself to him and there was nothing, no one, stopping you.  
(you won't admit it, not to him, not to anyone, but the best birthday gift was also what made you understand what having something (someone) to call home felt like)  
-  
It was that time of the day where it was too late to be awake and too early to go to sleep. Where the moon was already gone, but the sun hadn't come out yet.  
You looked up, and all you could see was an orange color that was a bit too bright for your eyes and a bit too much for your heart.  
His face was a bit flushed and he had a small smile on his face.  
"Happy birthday." he whispered, his smile growing wider as he spoke.  
You glanced at the clock near your bed before answering, "You didn't have to wake me up to say that, I'd still be here in the morning.", and smiling with him.  
"Yeah, but I wanted to be the first to say it."  
"Dumba-"  
"I have a gift for you." he blurted out, interrupting you. "It's nothing special, it's just something I thought you'd like."  
He reached for the floor and retrieved a small, black box with an orange ribbon on top.  
You sat up on your bed and took the box from his hands. He was looking at you, waiting for your reaction.  
You opened it and you saw a volleyball key chain. The exact same key chain he had on his phone.  
You were almost sure you were blushing.  
"So?"  
"I like it. I like it a lot. Thank you." and it was true. It's been months since you started dating and you never felt like you needed some kind of physical object to connect you both. Playing volleyball together was enough for you.  
But this... This was different. It was like a physical thing representing what had been connecting you both since you met. It was silly and sappy, but it made you feel warm inside. _He_ made you feel warm inside.  
He was a person you could always count on, could always ask for help, and he knew he could count on you, too. Even after all your fights and discussions, you saw something in him and he saw something in you and it felt weird in the beginning, but then you realized there was no one else you'd rather be with.  
He gave the word 'home' a true meaning, a true _feeling_ , and he was slowly helping you mend all the wounds you made inside yourself.  
His smile was genuine and bright and you wish you could see it everyday.  
"There's, uhm, something else I wanted to give you." he looked like a person sized tomato at this point and you had no idea what to expect.  
"Hinata, I told you I didn't want anything for my birthd-"  
"I know, I know." he sounded a bit distressed, to say the least "It's not even an actual gift, to be honest." he mumbled.  
"What is it?"  
"It's nothing, really, it's just..." he started to lean closer to your face and came to a stop once his lips were close to yours and your foreheads were touching.  
He looked like he would catch fire at any second.  
"W-What are you-"  
"Kiss me." he whispered, putting his hands on your shoulders and using them as support, so he wouldn't fall on top of you.  
Wait, _what_?  
"W-What?" you could barely think straight, much less talk. Your thoughts were running around in your head with no planned destination and you felt like you were going to scream.  
"Kiss me." he repeated, a bit louder this time, looking at your lips.  
Was this his other gift or...?  
Either way, you didn't care, because your heart was beating so fast you thought it would jump out of your chest and he looked so serious and so beautiful at the same time and his lips were almost connected with yours, so what was the point in backing away now?  
And with that, you leaned in and kissed him.  
His lips were soft and warm and you were with your hands on his hair, which was equally soft, and everything felt perfect.  
You've never done that before, not even with him, but you never imagined it would feel this good.  
You thought that, maybe, that's how you're supposed to feel when you're with the person you love.  
The person you, Kageyama Tobio, love.  
It was a nice thought.  
He backed away enough for your lips not to be touching anymore and smiled.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." you didn't even hesitate; he caught you off guard, of course, but you had no doubt you loved him back with every part of your body and soul.  
He was blushing, and you couldn't help but laugh.  
You loved him more than anything else in the entire world, and now he knew that.  
(maybe not, but he knew you loved him and that was enough)  
-  
You have your birthday every year; that's a fact. But it's not every year that you celebrate it with someone else.  
It's not every year that you celebrate it with the person you love.  
And it wasn't every year that your best birthday memory was kissing your boyfriend and telling him you loved him at 5am.  
This birthday was one you'd never forget.


End file.
